Empezó con un cigarrillo
by maylin93
Summary: -No- Contestó con aire despreocupado el rubio.- AL fin y al cabo, tú y yo no teníamos nada serio. ¿No?


**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la increíblemente brillante J.K Rowling, yo sólo uso mi imaginación para entretener y entretenerme. _

**Todo por un cigarrillo**

"Toc, toc, toc"- Sonaron las puertas de aquel pequeño lavabo.

- ¿Quién es?- Dijo una voz femenina.

- Soy yo… Ginny- La pelirroja había tocado impacientemente, esperando a su amiga.

- Ya salgo Ginny… es que estoy un poco descompuesta.- Disimuló la muchacha.

Miró otra vez a esos helados ojos grises que tanto calor le daban. Él se subió la cremallera del pantalón y ayudó a la morena a abrocharse la camisa.

- ¿Con que un poco descompuesta, eh Granger?- Rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué diablos querías que le dijera? "Ginny, vete que ahora mismo me estoy enrollando con Malfoy." Sería ridículo.- El rubio alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

- ¿Ridículo…?- Dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Se abrochó el cinturón y miró a la muchacha mientras se subía la falda, mostrando aún algo de su lencería. El Slytherin se agachó para ponerle bien la falda, no le gustaba que ella fuese mostrándole su lenceria a nadie más que a él.

Ella lo miró, obviamente irritada.

-¡Como si no supiera vestirme sola!

-No me gustaría que ninguno de nuestros compañeros ansiara ver por completo tu ropa interior. Aunque dudo mucho que ninguno la apreciase como yo.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella notó subirle la sangre a las mejillas.

De repente ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que no sabían como salir de ahí sin que nadie los viese. Tras varios momentos planteándoselo, decidieron que saldría Hermione primero. La morena abrió la puerta y salió, dejando olvidada dentro la capa. Llevaba puesta una mini falda negra, del mismo color que la capa y una camisa abotonada blanca. Ginny la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Hermione… ¡Tu capa!- le recordó.

La morena, asombrada, miró hacia su atuendo. Justin Finch-Fletchley que pasaba por allí, miraba asombrado las piernas de la joven. Ella, sonrojada, volvió al lavabo. Draco, asombrado, la miró.

-¿Qué ha pasado?...

-Mi capa.- Susurró ella. Él parecía acabar de caer en la cuenta de la escasez de ropa de la joven en aquel momento. Al devolvérsela ella se puso de puntillas para besarle. Entonces de dio cuenta de que el muchacho no llevaba la corbata puesta.

La recogió del suelo y se la empezó a poner. Cuando hubo terminado, él notó que el pulso se le aceleraba y su respiración se hacía más irregular cuando ella lo rozaba. Cada movimiento que ella hiciera provocaba una reacción diferente en él. Incluso aunque solamente la mirara a los ojos, él se sentía realmente excitado. Todas las caricias, besos e incluso su risa, lo hacían recordar aquella primera vez en el baño de los prefectos. Hermione salió del baño dejándolo a él sólo con sus pensamientos. Ginny parecía preocupada por la tardanza de la morena, pero no le preguntó el motivo.

-Tal vez sea extraño que yo te lo diga, Hermione, pero estás algo más agitada de lo normal.

-¿Yo? Creo que deliras.

Ambas entraron en el compartimento con Ron y Harry. Los chicos las miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Habéis visto a la señora del carrito? Es que empiezo a tener hambre.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Empiezas? Llevas diciendo que tienes hambre desde que salimos de Hogwarts.- Contestó su hermana, apoyada entre los brazos de Harry. Ambas muchachas y el moreno rieron animadamente.

Ron, tras haber dejado la relación sentimental con Hermione, se mostraba mucho mas frío con ella. Aunque a veces intentaba volver a conquistarla, cosa a la que ella se sentía reacia. Aún así, Hermione seguía dejando que él le pasase el brazo sobre los hombros, o recostándose sobre él. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos. En ese momento abrieron la puerta del compartimento.

-¿Queréis algo del carrito, chicos? – Una bruja regordeta y bajita iba conduciendo un carrito lleno de golosinas.

-Eh… quiero una caja de Berttie Botts y un pastel de calabaza- Dijo Ron.

-Pues yo… quiero unas ranas de chocolate y varias cajas de grageas. También ponme, si tienes, algunos súper hinchables.- Dijo Harry.

-En total es un galeón y cuatro sickles.- Los muchachos sacaron el dinero y regaron todas las golosinas por el suelo del compartimento. Todos sabían que cogerían lo que les apeteciese en ese momento. Entonces se abrió nuevamente la puerta.

-Hay Reunión.- Un muchacho de pelo color platino había irrumpido en la habitación.

-De acuerdo Dr… Malfoy- Dijo Hermione, levantándose del hombro de Ron. Salió del compartimento, fuera él la esperaba.

-Gran numerito TÚ y Weasley… ¿no Crees?- El chico la miraba algo celoso.

-¿Te ha… molestado?- Sabía para quién era la pregunta y le parecía demasiado difícil que la contestase.

-No- Contestó con aire despreocupado.- AL fin y al cabo, tú y yo no teníamos nada serio. ¿No?

-…- La morena se había quedado sin palabras. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él la volvía a arrastrar dentro del lavabo.

Una vez dentro, su primer beso fue en los labios. Luego él paso a besarle el cuello, y ella, por inercia, se dejó llevar. Le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, dejando ver un torso perfectamente trabajado. Hermione notó cómo entre besos él le metía la mano bajo la falda.

_**Flashback.**_

Entró en el baño de los prefectos alterada. Se mojó la cara para ver si conseguía calmar algo del enfado que tenía. ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado? Entonces se volteó. Un olor a tabaco llamó su atención.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Dijo tratando de mantener su voz lo más firme posible.

No obtuvo respuesta. En cambio, escuchó cómo se abría una de las puertas de los lavabos. Armada con su varita en la mano, se acercó a ella.

Draco Malfoy, sentado en uno de los lavabos, con un cigarrillo en la mano, la miraba.

-¿Qué…haces Malfoy?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Pues no sé, sangre sucia, podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa, pero si tengo un cigarrillo en la mano, ¿Qué crees?-Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Apaga eso hurón. Sabes que está prohibido fumar en los límites de la escuela.

-¿Qué pasaría si no lo quiero apagar?-Dijo sonriendo. Dio una calada más al cigarro.

Perfecto, lo que le faltaba a Hermione. Encima viene el hurón arrogante a profanar los baños de los prefectos fumándose un cigarrillo. Sin pensárselo entró en el lavabo a apagarlo ella misma.

-¿Qué te crees que haces, Granger?- Dijo Malfoy levantando la mano para que la muchacha no llegase a su cigarro.

-Pues… apagar… esa… cosa- Dijo mientras saltaba.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Entonces Malfoy la miró fijamente. Ella paró de saltar. Entonces el agachó la cabeza, aproximándose a ella. Ella lo frenó en seco.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy?

La ignoró. Siguió acercándose hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Entonces pasó de ser un simple roce. Los labios de él pedían más y se intentaban abrir paso entre los de ella. Entonces empezó una batalla entre sus lenguas. Al separarse Hermione dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. Apestas a cigarro.

Él levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Entonces volvió a repetir el beso, profundizándolo más. Empezó a meter la mano debajo de la falda de la chica. Y ella no se resistió esta vez. No tenía nada en contra. Entonces se dejó llevar por las caricias del muchacho, dejando que por primera vez, la hiciese suya.

_**Fin del flashback. **_

-Espera.- Susurró ella.

-¿Qué pasa, gatita?

-Tenemos reunión.

Ella salió con algo de prisa del lavabo, dejando a un rubio realmente excitado dentro.

* * *

**Os ha gustado? Pues hay abajo hay un minibotón que dice ¡¡Go!! **

**tanto como si es para decirme que es mala, que la odias, que la borre, que os gusta o que os encanta.. **

**¡¡Estaré encantada de leerlas!! **

_Maylin93_


End file.
